Bella's Bad Day
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: Love Through Lemons contest entry Bella's had a horrid day and Edward does his best to make it better. His VERY best ;- Just a bit 'o the smut AH/AU


**Love Through Lemons Contest**

**entry**

**hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5161370**

**Greetings readers! I hope you enjoy this little bit 'o smut I've cooked up for this loverly contest! Basics are, Bella's had a bad day and guess who knows the cure-all for a bad day? Pfft, Edward of course! **

Special thanks to my beta extraordinaire, MY Fairy Smutmother, **vjgm!** I loves you the mostest even though you drag me into the seventh ring of hell by injecting boyband tunes into my brain. You are truly evil, but I wouldn't have you any other way! *MMMWAH*

And thank you to The Divine Miss Shoes and tby789 for hosting this smutacular contest!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related except a DVD, Blu-ray several magazines, tee shirts and a copy of all the books. But all the importent stuff belongs to SM, lucky bitch.

* * *

I was exhausted as I pushed open my front door, juggling the keys in one hand and my cell in the other while trying to keep this stupid ass purse from slipping from my shoulder. Stupid bag.

My boss, Mike, was being a filthy asshole, trying to look down my shirt all day, again. Part of me wanted to just whip out a boob so he could get a good look at it and maybe get it out of his system, or punch him in the god damned eye. But as usual, I did neither. I sat huddled over the top of my desk and tried to keep my shoulders hunched forward to keep the prick from getting an eyeful.

And on top of that, the air conditioner in the office was busted and it was roughly the temperature of the sun in the fucking place. I don't think I've sweated that much in my entire life! My clothes were completely stuck to the moisture that coated my body. I'd put my hair up, trying to keep it off of the back of my neck but a few tendrils slipped out and were now matted against my skin. Not to mention my mascara was all smeared under my eyes, giving me that oh so alluring raccoon look.

Today sucked ass.

I didn't even have Edward to come home to later because he was still out of town for another night.

Fuck this day and the horse it rode in on!

Right now, all I wanted to do was sit back with a nice book, on Edward's side of the bed where it smelled like him, and forget today ever happened.

As soon I closed and locked the front door, the scent of melted candle wax hit me, wafting down the hallway from our bedroom.

Just perfect, apparently I'd forgotten to put the candles out again before leaving for work. Fucking ducky.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, tossing my keys and cell phone to the counter. The keys skidded to a stop next to the potted plant but my cell slid right over the edge and landed with a plop into the pot full of water that I'd left soaking from last night.

Cursing every deity known to man, and making up a few more, I fished my waterlogged phone out of the disgustingly dirty water and removed the battery before setting it to dry on a dishtowel on the counter.

Pissed beyond belief, I whipped a butter knife out of the silverware drawer and stomped down the hallway to survey the damage that I was certain awaited me in the bedroom.

The last time I'd forgotten to put the candles out before going to work they overflowed and I spent hours cleaning the melted wax off of the hardwood floor.

Guess what I'll be doing tonight. What a perfect way to end a perfectly shiteous day.

When I rounded the corner into our room, I stopped. I was shocked to find that not a single candle was lit on the dresser. That's when I spotted the black suspendered pants laying on the chair next to the bed and a dark blue button down shirt.

The door to the bathroom was open slightly and I could see the glowing candlelight flickering behind it and the soft sound of water moving. Gently pushing the door open, I saw Edward sprawled in the tub. His head was tilted back against the rim, his eyes were closed and he was humming a soft melodic tune.

Crystal droplets of water rolled out of his bronze hair, down the side of his strong, masculine jaw and down his neck. He plopped his elbow over the side and beads of moisture dripped off of it, making a tiny puddle on the floor below.

He looked like a God. Some wet, naked, hot God.

I set the butter knife I was still clutching down onto the bathroom counter and Edward lazily rolled his head in my direction.

"Mmm'hey, you're home," he grinned, swirling his long fingers along the surface of the water as they dangled in it. Edward clasped his hands together and stretched them over his head, arching his chest up out of the water. "Missed you," he groaned as he slung his arms behind his head.

I stood there like an idiot, dumbfounded, with my mouth hanging open. Would I ever get over how fucking shitall sexy he was?

Highly doubtful.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed when I stood there silently like a complete social retard. "What's the matter?" he asked, now thoroughly concerned.

The sound of his scrumptious voice broke me out of my naked Edward induced trance. "Craptastic day," I sighed.

"Awww, I'm sorry," he said sweetly, his full bottom lip jutting out in a sultry pout. "Come here and give me a kiss," he said, tapping a wet finger against his amazing lips.

As I leaned down to his delicious mouth, Edward reached out, sliding his saturated hand up the back of my bare leg and under the fabric of the cotton skirt I was wearing, lightly palming my bottom, leaving a wet handprint on the satin.

My knees went a little weak as I felt his warm fingers teasing at the elastic of my panties, dipping just under the edge before retreating.

Edward pulled his hand back and grabbed a handful of my skirt. "Why don't you take this off and join me," he whispered with a grin. "I'll make it alllllll better."

It took me a second to register what he said. He had this way of knocking me for a loop when he talked like that and completely turn my brain to mush.

Stepping back, I started to peel the clothes off of my body and I could practically feel his eyes on me, touching my skin as if his look had purchase. Discarding the last scrap of material, I slid into the soothing water with a soft sigh and leaned against Edward's muscular chest.

"Better?" he asked, his lips brushing along the side of my neck as he ghosted the tips of his fingers up and down my right arm, raising goose bumps on my skin.

"Mmmhmmm," I nodded slowly, lolling my head to the side, allowing Edward better access to the tender flesh under his lips.

"I'll bet I can make you feel even better," he breathed, dragging his touch over around the bend of my knee, down the inside of my thigh as it trembled under his fingers and his smooth tongue drew my ear lobe into his mouth.

"Please," I whimpered, scooting down in the water a little farther and letting my legs fall open for him, desperate for some kind of release.

He started driving me insane. The tip of his right finger drew lazy patterns along the supple flesh, tightening the circles and drawing ever closer to my sex with every stroke.

I could feel his hard length pressing against the small of my back and I arched against it, making him hiss at the contact.

Edward skimmed his left hand along the surface of my body, bringing it to rest on my breast, palming the heavy flesh, letting his smooth fingers slide easily around my nipple, causing it to pebble under his feather light strokes.

All of the sensations were maddening, driving me to near hysteria as Edward continued to tease the conjuncture between my legs, rubbing his hand lightly enough to sizzle my nerve endings but not hard enough to bring any release.

He slid his long, nimble middle finger between my folds, dipping it inside of me just enough to elicit a quiet moan from the back of my throat.

"Does that make it better baby?" he breathed against my neck, his hot lips raking against my sticky skin.

"Yes….more."

"Mmmmm," Edward groaned as he sucked his breath through his clenched teeth and sank two skillful fingers as deep as they would go and I started to grind against his hand. "Is that the spot?" he whispered, pulsing his fingers in a steady rhythm. "Right there?"

Whipping my hand back, I tangled it in his hair while the other gripped the side of the tub for leverage. Edward squeezed my nipple a little harder and I squeaked in pleasure.

"Unnng…yes…" I moaned, working my hips in time with his masterful digits.

Edward slid his broad left hand down my belly, sweeping past my navel, seeking out the hot little button at my apex and my hips bucked unconsciously against the sensation. I began to whimper at the feeling of his fingers gliding in and out with skill and precision. God but he was talented with that shit, he knew every nook and cranny of my body and how to work it into a lather.

I was right on the verge, teetering on the edge when he started talking again.

"Bella," he whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm going to make you come." He massaged my clit in a tight circle and my breath caught in my throat. "Yeah, that's it; you're almost there aren't you?"

I nodded in response, unable to utter anything that resembled speech at the moment. My body was tightening, coiling into a tight bundle in my gut, ready to explode into a million pieces any second.

"Fuck, you make me so hard when you're like this," he breathed heavily against my skin. "So ready to come for me that you can't even speak."

The water teased at the edge of the bath, nearly spilling over onto the floor as I started to really get into it, undulating, pressing my feet against the bottom of the tub.

"I wish I could let you come right now baby, I really do, because I know you want it so bad but I have to taste you," he murmured, slowing down his ministrations and my head snapped forward.

_What? Is he really doing this right now? Little fucker._

"I want to feel that hot little clit of yours against my tongue and suck it into my mouth until you're coming so hard that you can't even remember what you name is."

A shudder and a moan ripped through my body at his words.

Edward laid an open mouthed kiss on the side of my neck, suckling my flesh as he whispered, "Get up on the side of the side of this tub and let me have that sweet pussy."

My head spun as I tried to gather my bearings. He knew what talking like that did to me and he used it all the time, thank God. My knees shook and I almost slipped as I maneuvered onto edge in the corner, against the wall. I was definitely going to have to lean on something once he started. Edward was certainly skilled with his fingers, but deadly with his tongue.

He knelt between my knees and gently pressed my thighs apart. Skimming his hands along the quivering flesh and displacing the water as he moved between my legs.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he tilted his head from one side to the other as if he was trying to decide where to start and with a feral growl he practically dove at me.

He wrapped his smooth, full lips around my tight button as he flicked the end of he tongue back and forth against it and I nearly came in a nanosecond.

Edward teased my clit relentlessly and I was practically climbing the wall. He tilted his head, sliding his tongue along my slit as he lapped at me, sucking my lips into his mouth with a soft slurp. Rolling his head from side to side and gripping my hips, his strong fingers pressing into my flesh, holding me still so I wouldn't slip off of the edge.

Trembling almost violently, I nearly lost my grip as pleasure ripped though my body like a freight train and I rocketed into orgasm, sloshing water over the side of the bathtub and twisting against his grip. He continued to lick, suck and nibble, holding me tight against his mouth until I was begging for him to stop.

"Jesus Christ, Edward," I panted, sliding off of the edge and into his lap. My leg felt as if the muscles and bone were replaced with Jell-O and pudding as I twined them around his waist. Thank God we were sitting; I couldn't walk right now if my life depended on it.

I settled into his lap and Edward sucked his breath though his clenched teeth as I came in contact with his length. He was so hard and it felt so good against my tingling sex.

"Mmmm, you're skin tastes so good after you come," he breathed, sliding his mouth along the top of my shoulder, flicking his tongue out, tasting my heated flesh and suckling it.

Needing to feel him, I arched my back, angling my hips just enough for the tip of Edward's cock to slip inside.

I caught my breath at the glorious sensation. His body felt so good like this, so right, and the remains of this sucktastic day started to slip away as inch after glorious inch worked its way into my body.

We moved in water, sending waves ripping over the surface but I could tell Edward was getting frustrated, he cursed every time his knees bumped against the porcelain as he tried maneuver in this confined space.

"Fuck," he growled as he twisted my arms around his neck and then gripped my ass. "Hang on," he mumbled and I could feel the muscles in his legs coiling underneath me just before he shot up out of the water.

My eyes flew open as I clung to the front of Edward, clenching my thighs around his waist. Someone's been working out. My heart raced as rivulets of warm bathwater streamed down our bodies and dripped into the tub.

"Edward," I gasped, his gaze met mine and his eyebrows wiggled as he flashed me that devilish grin.

God damn, I almost came on the spot.

He juggled my ass in his hands, getting a good grip as he stepped out of the bathtub and strode into the bedroom, flinging me to the bed.

I scrambled up toward the head board as he stood at the end of the bed staring at me. He squared his broad shoulders, ran his hand through his bronzed locks and licked his luscious lips at me.

Beads of water glistened off of his hard body, accentuating every muscle and ripple as he started to crawl up the bed at me. Every facet in my entire body zinged to life as he made his way up, dropping kisses on my wet skin in his wake.

He gripped my leg and hitched it around his hip, the tip of his cock teasing at my entrance.

"I'm going to fuck the bad day, right out of you," he rasped as he thrust into me with so much force that it drove my body up the bed.

Edward bit his pouty bottom lip as the top one twitched with the passion behind every stroke, grunting and groaning as he laid into me.

He turned his head as he raised my leg to his mouth and ran his tongue from ankle to my knee and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"God…Jesus…" I moaned, grinding myself against his hard body, feeling my insides wind up again.

"Fuck Bella," he cursed under his breath as my pussy started to tighten around his length.

He started to slow down, rocking his hips lazily into mine. "Mmmmm," he grunted, sinking in and pulling out as an ungodly rhythm.

Reaching forward I slid my hands down his back, feeling the smooth muscles roll and pulse with every thrust. I was standing on the edge of ecstasy as his insanely hard cock moved inside of me, hitting spots that made my toes curl and my heart sputter.

I was so close to orgasm, just one more element would send me crashing into the abyss of sheer and utter pleasure.

And he knew exactly what it was.

Edward leaned forward with his mouth right next to my ear. I could feel his hot, moist breath on my neck as he pulsed inside of me. I gripped his back as my body started to tense in preparation.

He chuckled, but it was low and strained and fuckass sexy.

"Do you know how much it turns me that you like it when I talk to you?" he asked, a rhetorical question of course because he knew that I did. "To know that you like hearing how good your sweet pussy feels around my cock," he grunted, his movements becoming more feral with every word, every thrust. "So warm and wet, just for me."

I released a moan that I swear came up from my toes and he sucked his breath through his teeth.

"I want you to touch yourself Bella," he whispered. "I want you to rub that hot little clit of yours while I'm fucking you so good."

It felt like the surface of my body was sparking electricity and I could practically feel it crackling in the air around us.

I slid my hand over myself and I started to make tight circles with my fingers. Edward felt it as my knuckles brushed against his taut belly and he sat up slightly, just enough to see what I was doing. For as much as I liked the dirty talk, Edward liked to watch.

"Shit, that's hot," he groaned, his green eyes transfixed on my ministrations. "That's it…make yourself come for me."

"Edward…." I breathed. I pressed my fingers harder and moved them faster, arching my back off of the bed as my impending orgasm started to sink its claws in and drag me down.

His thrusting was near a frantic pace as he grunted and growled, becoming more raw and wild by the second, a constant string of curses falling from his beautiful lips.

My joints locked up and my head strained against the pillow as my climax crashed over my body. Flooding my system with the most wondrous euphoria I'd ever know.

Edward gasped as the first wave ricocheted through me and into him. "Christ Bella," he ground through clenched teeth. "I'm going to come…I'm going to fucking come…shit….uuuunnghhh…"

A new slew of profanities swirled in the air between us as he thrust with everything he had and felt his cock pulsing its release inside of me. His arms shook with the effort to keep himself up until they completely gave out and he all but collapsed on top of me.

Completely spent and gasping for air he slid onto his stomach next to me, his sweet breath panting against my neck as he whispered a quiet "Woo…damn."

"I think I'm going to have a really bad day again tomorrow," I said, reaching over and swatting his salacious naked ass.

"Shit, I hope so," he panted and winked as he slung his heavy arm across my waist.


End file.
